


Omnipotent Pleasure

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tentacles, i actually did this is a relatively short amount of time what the fuck is up kyle, like just too much shit to tag just know tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: The Entity wants to learn and Jake is right there.I have actually no excuse for this im sorry for this self indulgent shitty shit yeet dabs tho





	Omnipotent Pleasure

Everybody had their own time to themselves, a time when the Entity gave them a super long and let him have the run of the mill- sometimes with others, sometimes by themselves. With the others, being alone in the Realm of the Entity would scare the others witless and drive them to near madness with the paranoia hanging in the air. But to Jake Park, he enjoyed the solitude...up to a certain point, of course, even he had limits on how spooky a forest had to be before he noped the fuck out of Dodge.

Being alone was a great time to masturabte, really. Not that he wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to spend equally intimate times with others, he didn’t want to waste his break going to look for someone who might not even be there. So, he goes to his little designated spot away from the Campfire, discards his jacket, rolls up his shirt behind his neck, yanks his pants and boxes off of one leg, and gets to work with the little bit of lube he has left over from a good toolbox in the decline of its prime.

Jake pours the miniscule amount into the palm of his hand, gauging how much pleasure he could get out of it: it was enough to coat his cock, and maybe enough to stuff a finger or two up his ass if he was in the mood for _that (which he kinda was)_ , but his dick came first.

Stuffing the small bottle back into one of his pockets, he used his left hand to grasp his half-formed erection, giving it a few rubs underneath the head, brushing his fingers along sensitive glans that made his breath hitch and the first throbbing sensation of blood filling out his penis made him have a small rush of lightheadedness. _So far so good_.

The saboteur lets his fingers dangle over the tip of his cock, shuddering as the main strands of lube drip down onto his shaft and watches through hooded eyes as it runs with gravity, flowing downwards like honey until it amalgamates in the soft hollow of his balls and pubic hair, and he waits perfectly still until his thighs are flexing in the twitchings of pleasure to stroke himself languidly, softly hissing in pleasure as he did so.

His fingers come to a pinching motion just underneath the reddening head of his dick, rubbing back and forth until it sends a jolt of electricity up the base of his spine and then lets go, a pleased feeling rising in his chest when his cock rebounds slightly, venis now visible under heated red skin. Lust bubbles in Jake’s lower stomach, and he can’t help smiling softly, an odd mix of pride and enthralledness lighting up his eyes as he played with himself for a moment, traveling up a vein with a fingertip while giving his balls a soft squeeze and a massage.

He’s met some amazing friends here that he wouldn’t give up for the world, believe it or not, but he hasn’t found anything yet that would beat these sessions that he has to himself. It’s a basic requirement that he needs to function at this point, and it has been for a while.

The first, full stroke he gives himself is _fulfilling_ , making him sigh and raise his hips to follow his hand as it tightens its grip near the tip before going back down, taking foreskin with it. The survivalist leans his head back against the wooden structure he’s built with his own hands, eyes closed as he lets the delicious feeling of pleasure invade his senses and wrap around his brain like a tight bandana-

At first, he thinks the _tickling_ sensation against his thigh is a itch that will go away on its own in a few seconds, and then concludes that it must be his clothes causing such a feeling- _but then why is it scratching his skin like a tough nail?_ -

Wires that had been disconnected in the haze of self-indulgence suddenly jumpstart, and he forces his eyes open to look at whatever was brushing up against his thigh- and he _screams_ , jumping away from Entity leg currently _rubbing_ his thigh in almost a sensual manner, still holding his dick tight in his grasp as if that was going to protect it and himself any.

Jake scrambles backwards, but doesn’t get far _(actually, he can’t go far, his shoulder bumps into a wall)_ when he feels another leg against the opposing side of his head, twisting around and yelping when it almost stabs him in the eye as he spins his head around in a panic.

Jake has a _Calm Spirit_ and an _Iron Will_ , yes- but who the fuck can not lose their shit over _that_? But he does calm down faster than most people do in a _bizarre_ situation like this, and he forces himself to take a deep breath and think semi- rationally, trying to shield his dick away from prying eyes- well, prying _claws_.

“ _I know…_ ” Jake gulps, trying to compose himself. “...you know what privacy is. So, can you, uh… fuck off, please?”

 _“I am Omnipotent, Jake. You know what that means.”_ Two things: one, the Entity was _talking_ to him _(wasn’t the first time, but the first time in this situation)_ , and two, was he being _caressed_?! Sure as hell felt like it- was the Entity trying to get into his pants? Because they’re already half-way off. “I know that you _know_ \- actually, forget about it, _what are you doing_?” Incase the deity didn’t get what he was saying, he darted his eyes down to his softer-than-before dick in his hand.

 _“I was… curious.” Yeah, he’s been on the end of the Entity’s ‘curiosity’, namely the cowboy outfit._ He never even wanted to be a cowboy growing up; it didn’t even make sense for him. He huffs, slightly rolling his eyes at the simple statement, until he heard the disembodied voice speak again, the claw near his ear softly dragging across the side of his scalp and making him purr contently. _What was Its deal?_

 _“I notice with more Survivors added to my Realm that you have all become more… sexual. Especially with each other.”_ This time, the saboteur restrains himself from rolling his eyes but throws in a sarcastic reply. “Well, you don’t give us much to do when we’re _not dying._ ”

_“You’ll have to forgive me for not being educated on human pasttimes; all you little worms seem to do when not engaged in something productive is fuck either yourselves or the nearest persons or people around.”_

...Well, shit, he can’t say that’s not true. “So, why are you _rubbing on me_? Are you trying to seduce me or something?” The claws stop their rubbing then, a disappointed feeling welling in his chest when the scratchy headrubs stop because they actually felt _semi-good_. 

And much to his surprise, he feels the Entity’s voice stop and pause for a moment, as if collecting Its thoughts. _“Exploring my curiosity. Are you saying that all those time you would say you’d rather take one of my spider legs up your ass than a hook or a mori are false?_ ”

 _Goddamnit._ But suddenly, Jake gets a fleeting idea of what the Entity is getting at, and much to his chagrin, his fledgling cock jerks in response to the implications. “N-not, not like how it is now! I was referring to more… _softer ones_. And yes, I was joking, _thank you very much_ -” And suddenly, the hard, chitin legs that were pressed against his head and thigh become _much softer_ , and _slippery_ , and the word _tentacles_ pop into his mind.

_Tentacles. The Entity just made fucking tentacles and wow that’s actually kinda hot._

He looks down and sees a softly glowing slime trail against his bare thigh, worming its way between his olive skin and his pants, slowly pushing them downwards. _“Is this better?”_ The survivalist splutters, both at a loss of what to say and distracted by the feel of the appendages of his thigh and now returning to rub at his neck. He can’t come up with something to say, and he swears he hears the voice tutter in amusement at his speechlessness. _“I’m sure you know my intentions by now.”_

Jake gasps when the tentacle on his thigh slithers down his inner thigh, writhing when it licks against his balls and taint teasingly, testing him. “Not exactly. C-care to elaborate?”

_“Do you want me to be blunt? I wish to see how you would react when I pleasure you. Think of it as a learning experience for both of us.”_

The tentacle prodded at his asscheeks, and Jake instinctively jerked his legs closed, only for them to be pulled open when a third limb wrapped around his completely bare leg and held it open. Jake shivered, but forced himself to at least have _some_ composure. “Both of us? All you do is want us to _-ah-_ suffer and devour our souls, what could-d I possibly get out of this that would make me let you do what you want?”

Instantly, the tentacles wrapping around him loosen up and retreated a bit, and the survivalist berates himself internally when he whines from the loss of contact. _“Yes, I am a cruel omnipotent being who lives off of the suffering of my victims, but I also feed off other things. I am also very curious- look-”_ Jake suddenly felt a warmth across his chest, looking down to see yet another appendage wrapping around him- taking notice of how the gooey lubrication it produced _burned_ in a pleasure way- _like hot wax_ \- getting him right in the nipples.

Moaning louder than what he knew was a safe level considering that there could be others lurking in the treeline, he bit his lip as his cock twitched, hitting the taunt muscles of his stomach as it did. _“You don’t scream when you have been hit, but yet you react so strongly when touched like this. It is quite a contrast I would like to explore. And plus, you’re willing! I tried to do this to little Dwight, and he just ran away like usual.”_

“I’m w-willing? I haven’t said yes-”

_“Have you said no?” Fuck now, he hasn’t, and… quite frankly, he don’t think he will._

But Jake is a man to cover all his bases, and as the Entity takes Jake’s internal debating as lack of denial, another leg, but this one the texture of a normal spider leg, and it takes to removing the rest of his clothes, sliding them off and retracting Its leg, along with his garments, somewhere out of his field of view. “Alright, this is… actually turning me on. BUT-” The tentacle around his chest squeezes lightly, as if giving him a miniscule hug.

And it squeezed his sensitive nipples, too. “-but, y-you have to listen to me wh-hen I say something is good or not.” _Yet another_ tentacle slithered around one his ankles _(he’s already lost count on how many were on him)_ , it’s grip tight and he wonders _just why_ when he’s suddenly yanked upwards by the tentacle around his chest, then thrusted downwards, surprisingly gently, and the side of his face is pressed into some of the thick blankets that he had put over his makeshift floors for impromptu carpet, and now he’s quite thankful for it.

_“Acceptable. But you must be vocal about it. I may be omnipotent, but the human mind is quite an innagivital maze when it comes to sexual pleasure.”_

Ah, there’s the kicker. Judging by the way this is all going, it’s going to be a bit difficult for him to give the Entity a blow-by-blow of what he’s liking about a spider leg up his ass.

“As long as you promise to list- _fuck_!” His cock is given a few slippery strokes and Jake immediately forgets the rest of his sentence, hips bucking forward into the sensation before he’s aware of numerous more appendages wrapping around his other ankle, each thigh and upper arms, and lastly, around his neck, not choking him but holding him in place.

The saboteur dimly remembers a conversation that he and Feng Min had not too long ago about tentacle porn. He can see the appeal behind it now, especially as he feels a wriggling feeler makes it journey from his cock to his asscrack, rubbing up and down along the cleft for a few dizzying moments before what feels like the tip of it starts prodding at his hole. _Well, It's certainly wasting no time._

The Asian grunts as he feels the squirming tip slips past his quickly loosening muscles, struggling to keep his eyes from not crossing as he stares at the sight his head is arching to see between his legs: patches of semi- shimmering areas fading along his thighs and dick _(must be the lubrication)_ and the incessant spider leg now thrusting very lightly inside of him, teasing and fucking him open inch by _agonizing_ inch. It doesn’t help that the tip inside him is _wiggling_ around, rubbing and coating his entrance and inner walls with that substance that made his toes curl with the burning sensation that was racing up and down his nerves.

His cock throbs painfully between his legs, and Jake tries to reach for his erection to touch himself to relieve some of that pressure, but not only is it out of his reach, the tentacles around his arms tighten their grip and pull his arms back. _“Have some patience, Jake.”_

“Fuck you!” But he doesn’t mean it, not when the leg withdrawals completely, circling his quivering hole with its tingling end, _as if purposefully driving him insane_. Biting his lip, Jake refuses to beg already, even though his mind and body is _screaming_ for more of those supernatural touches, and he forces his body to stay still, not to press his backside back into-

 _“Hahhh~”_ It enters him again with little warning, going a little deeper than before, the burning sensation of the oil being produced _(oil, Jake thinks, not so much slime than oil, now that’s it’s being rubbed all over his body)_ and the burning of his muscles as he’s being stretched: it doesn’t really hurt, in fact it just makes him hotter, thighs clenching as it spread throughout his ass, crotch and legs and if it wasn’t for the tentacles holding him in place, Jake’s not sure that he could’ve held himself up at that point.

A soft stinging sensation at his bottom lip draws his mind for a moment, and suddenly he’s very aware that he’s bitten his lip bloody and that he’s drooling onto the floor, his saliva running over the fresh wound and making it sting and pool and collect into a light pink mess beneath him. More pain that just adds fuel to his fire, like the little masochist he is.

 _“I’ll assume you’re doing fine.”_ The fucking monster is _gloating_ , and Jake finds it striking his pride the wrong way. “Just peachy.” He mutters, remembering that he has to say somewhat _lucid_ for all of this incase the Entity gets any _funny_ ideas.

But it’s hard to stay sane when the tentacle up his ass curls inside of him, doubling itself and spearing him open even further, pressing down on his prostate in a _delicious_ way that makes his eyes flutter and allowing himself to push back onto the intrusion. _He really felt like he was in a hentai porn._

 _“I would gag you for your infamous sarcasm, but you wished to have your mouth free to delegate.” God, that would be hot_! But no, he’s not that much of a _slut_ just yet; he still has some sense of dignity left within him that hasn’t been fucked out yet. _“But…”_ Eyes he wasn’t aware had closed popped back open when the voice spoke again, Jake parts his mouth to respond when he feels the tentacle around his neck constrict, partly obstructing and cutting off his airways long enough for him to soundlessly gasp and thrash against his bindings before it loosens back up and allows him to breathe normally again.

 _“Do not forget I can do that when I feel that you are being… disrespectful.”_ Vision swimming and gazing at the floor between his legs, Jake dazedly wonders if the puddle of oil, precome and drool will meet in the middle at some point. The Asian can’t find it within himself to articulate a verbal response, so he just nods and hopes the Entity takes that as an acceptable answer. _He didn’t trust his own voice at the moment._

As if it was being considerate, the tentacle inside of him had stopped moving during the show of dominance and was now resting calmly inside of him- and that was _killing_ him. As soon as he had enough senses around him to realize that it wasn’t thrusting, he pushed back as much as he could on it, trying to give it the all-clear for it to start up again.

Only it didn’t. “H-hey- _ghhk!_ ” But a new tentacle appeared out of nowhere, caressing the entire length his neglected cock with a squirming end. It caught Jake _completely off-guard_ , especially since his sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead and getting in the way of his sight _(he’d have to cut it after this)_ , and he couldn’t stop the few wild bucks his hips gave into the pleasurable sensations, _craving_ more of it. He didn’t realize how _bad_ he was aching until he had been touched, _and he just might cave into begging much sooner than before._

“Mmmphmm- fuck me!” His outcry was followed by a slower stroke up his length, and he rolled his hips along with it- and a new source of pleasure erupted when he angled his hips _just right_ and managed to catch his prostate on the coiled tendril resting dormant. _“And here I thought humans had manners.”_

What did that mea- oh, right, the Entity’s omnipotent, It can probably read his thoughts to a certain degree. _Ah, well, better bite the bullet, as bad as it tastes._ And pride is a hard thing to swallow. Jake clears his throat, and picks up his head just enough to acknowledge what’s going on behind him. “Please?”

 _“That’s better, now.”_ And he’s rewarded with a thrust that moves him forward an inch or two, getting more of the appendage within him than before. And _no_ , he did not make that high-pitched noise, must’ve been an animal outside- “Oh my- _goddamnit fuck_ -” The odd but true thought of _‘this is not natural sex’_ floated through his mind, coalescing for a few moments until it settled heavily in his loins, and he could _feel_ the fluid his cock was leaking drip out of him and onto the floor.

_So much for not being a thot._

A quizzical sound buzzed through his head _-it scared him before he realized where it was coming from-_ and then the tendril wrapped around his cock, as if trying to simulate a proper handjob. _The Entity was trying at least- learning human sexuality, can you believe it!_ The idea made Jake laugh wildly, body shaking with laughter until he realizes that he’s made the Omnipotent Being stop again. _“Something amuse you?”_

“You’re ac-acting like a virgin.”

 _“Humans have changed a lot since the Trapper first arrived here. In many ways.”_ A new tentacle arrived, and ran up the area of his inner thigh almost _sensually_ , and Jake shivered with pleasure, all traces of his laughter gone expect for the trace of a smile still lingering upon his lips. “You’re not as _-ahhnn- violent_ as I’d thought you’d b-be.”

 _Violent, but cruel_ as the tentacle inside of his suddenly twists, not jarringly so, but enough to make Jake twist with it and clench down on it tightly, feeling it react when he did so by coating his already _drenched_ insides with more of that Entity- brand oil. _“Do you...wish me to be? I know that some humans like it that way-”_

 _“No.”_ He bites out when the tendril rubbing his thigh is suddenly wrapped around his balls, giving them almost a _playful_ squeeze. _Any tighter and it’d hurt_. “This- this is fine. This is okay.”

 _“As you wish.” As you wish? Well, didn’t he feel like a pampered princess._

An odd feeling takes hold then- the spider leg inside of him squishes suddenly _(damn was his ass that tight?)_ , and Jake manages to think through the haze long enough to realize that the curled over end that had been fucking him was meshing together into a thicker, one-piece end. _“Is this better?”_

“I don’t know.” The saboteur gasps out, truly _unsure_ if it’s better or worse because his brain still apparently hasn’t gotten the memo that _tentacles weren’t like dicks_ and is hung up over the fact that he’s currently having the time of his life at the claws of the Entity. So, it pulls out of him completely, and Jake nearly _sobs_ because it felt him _painfully empty_ , before it slams back into him, _and no he didn’t not just cry out like that-_

 _“Is that good?”_ The survivalist throws his head back, eyes turned skywards and mouth parted open in an attempt to breathe while he was drowning in all of his euphoria. “It’s good.” Those words are like magic, the Entity fucking him with force now to push his body forward with each plunge. “So fucking good, so good, oh God I’m dying-”

_“You are in no danger of dying.”_

“I feel like it!” The next thrust had Jake reeling _-so much deeper than a human could’ve gotten-_ his head bows forward, hands forming into fists behind him and toes curling to make up for his limited range of mobility. “Please-” He begs uselessly, teeth gnashing together in an animalistic way that bellied his true nature. _Fuck Dignity and Pride, he passed those tows a long time ago._

_“Please, what?”_

“Ah~!” Jake’s back arches as it gets deeper than _anything_ has before, and a flash of panic races across the forefront of his mind that _there is a limit on how far it can go and that it’s getting close to that point-_

_“Of course I know there’s a limit, and it’s right here, isn’t it?” yeP, THERE IT IS!-_

“DON’T GO THAT-” Sentence breaking off halfway, Jake completely loses his train of thought while his body struggles to keep up with all the latest breaking news going on around him. He sucks in a deep breath and collects his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence. “That’s _hnnnng… so fucking good_ , but… n-n-not that deep. It’s a bit too-too much.” At least It stopped fucking him long enough to speak, and didn’t move after he was done talking, as if _thinking_ about his request.

A singular thrust has him moaning again. _“Better?"_ The survivalist vigorously nods his head; noting that it didn’t feel too close to comfort as it did before and that sole factor made it _so much more difficult not to just simply give into the sensations._ But having the tentacle fucking him again, this time in full force and hitting that _one spot- mindlessly, he wondered when the fake stars in the fake sky had fallen down to eye level._

Suddenly, the tendril that’s ruling his entire world _shifts_ , angling more _downwards_ and, for a lack of better words, _started beating the shit of his prostate and wow the stars have decided that gravity is too much for them and have started squatting rent-free in his eyes._

 _“I notice females have a spot like this, too.”_ There’s _no way_ to deny that the noise came from him this time; a wild, feral noise that could’ve only come out of his throat. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, but his body settles for more, arching back as far as he could to get _more_ of it- something in his spine pops at the action, but that’s the least of his concerns.

Time is unstable in this Realm; one minute it’s high noon then in five seconds it’s the dead of the night only for you to fall into a coma and wake up to find it’s only been an hour when you’ve really been out of it for a week- but Jake _knows_ the Entity keeps fucking him for awhile, going off by the appendage that swaps from giving his cock and balls teasing little rubs and fondlings to giving him the prelude to the best tentacle-job _ever_ to abandoning him completely and Jake’s fairly certain that It finds his erection bobbing with the inertion of being fucked soundly _funny._

No wonder he feels like an animal in heat. _“Come on- please!”_ Jake wiggles his hips as much as he could, not sure if he’s begging for more tentacles up his ass or more touches to his dick because _God he wants to come already-_

 _“What are you begging for, little one?”_ He’d be damned if he knows: that’s why he’s asking It.

Everything stops again, the rubbing, touching, stroking, all of it, and Jake keens, realizing that The Entity genuinely wants an answer while his brain was on vacation in Tahiti. “I… I-I want…” Jake trails off, dumbfounded at what to say.

The voice speaking next is just _filled_ with amusement. _“What? Hmmm? Do you want it to stop?”_ As the final word was spoken, the tendril inside of him started pulling back _torturously slow_ , and the survivalist instinctively clenched down on it to pull it back, body spasming with a sharp cry of “No!”, finally making up his mind. “More.” He swallows the saliva pooling in his cheek, raising his head up off the floor that was slathered in a mix of all the fluids involved in this session and composing himself for the time being. “I need more.”

 _“Need? Need something like this?”_ A black tentacle shot up from the darkness to inbetween his legs, and wrapped around his testicles in a vice grip, squeezing enough to stave off _any urge_ he had to come from the moment. _“You seemingly have urges to test your pain levels against all my servants-”_

His thighs tried to close, trembling with the instinctual effort, but it was useless. _There’s a reason why your mouth’s free, idiot!_ “No, n-not that.”

 _“Then tell me what you want.”_ The saboteur struggles to think while more black masses come up to rub at his nipples, overly sensitive due to being coated in oil, making his stomach and cock jerk with every flick. “That.” He moans, struggling to keep his eyes open and forward “More of _that Jesus Christ-”_

 _“Wrong God.”_ It warns, and abruptly, Jake finds it hard to breathe- the tentacle around his neck tightening again, a bit harder than before, sending a hot flare of panic through his chest, panicking at the missive that he might have offended It somehow- and then it’s loosening back up again before he could even _think_ to articulate some sort of apology. Jake gasps for air while he hears muddled laughter echo in his head, seemingly speaking to itself _“Gets them everytime.”_

He feels lightheaded, but blood has never rushed harder to his dick in his life when he’s allowed to breathe again. “Touch me.” Blurting out the first thing that comes to his mind, Jake whimpers when the Entity complies with his request by tentatively fucking him again. “Yeah- touch my co-cock, _please_. Like before.”

A soft hum fills his headspace, and then his wish is granted, tendril back to curling and jerking his shaft while being speared back open until it’s almost _overwhelming_ as he tries his darndest to fuck himself back onto the diety’s instruments.

“I wanna come.” He can _feel_ it in his dick, his body, his soul craving it like nothing else and all he _wants_ and _needs_. “I-I need t-to fucking come, 그것은 내가 원하는 전부입니다!” Grunting loudly with every thrust he meets, his conscious sings when the pace doesn’t let up, keeps fucking and rubbing and _God he’s so close he’s so fucking right there-_

For the upteenth time, it stops. The tendril is gone from his cock and the tentacle stops fucking him and Jake _cries_ in frustration, wordless noises venting his vexation. A hot pulse of anger surges within him, and he _throws_ himself backwards to try and salvage a quickly disappearing peak-

Only to have his bad knee pop and protest loudly at the action, and he groans in the unexpected pain lacing up his leg, becoming distinctly aware that it’s been cramping for a while now actually; he’s just been too _preoccupied_ to care.

 _“Ah. That.”_ Of course It knows about that. _“How about-?”_ Jake is tugged backwards by his bindings until he’s kneeling upright on his knees, hissing at the hot flash of pain through his leg. The survivalist shakes his head, thinking the Entity’s about to leave him like this, when his body is actually pulled off the ground enough to take the weight off his knee. _“Better.”_ It’s not a question of concern this time.

Jake considers saying _‘thanks’_ before it’s back to the regularly scheduled programing of fucking the soul right out of his body, but not before his ass is left nearly empty again while he hears some suspicious _clicking_ sounds behind him.

When he’s plugged full again, he gets his answer; a little wedge has formed in the _precise_ place where his prostate is and he greets its arrival with a hoarse scream torn from his vocal cords, greeting him back with vigorous knocks against the little abused gland buried within him. _There must be something in the oil making it more sensitive than before._

“오 ~ - 날 죽이고있어! 제발, 날 망칠거야! 못쓰게 만들다! 젠장, 제발, 제발, 제발, 너무 좋아, 니가 너무 좋아, 제발, 빌어 먹을 날 계속 빌어 먹을 내 맙소사, 제발!” Each direct strike makes his dick leak a little bit of _(what he assumes to be from past experiences)_ prostatic fluid, running down his shaft and balls in rivulets and splatters of it landing on his stomach and thighs before joining a puddle on the ground- _perhaps a metaphor for his sanity being fucked out of him._

Jake has no idea what time is anymore until his cock is being given a quite aggressive and frantic tentacle-job again, and he violently writhes and fights against his bindings in mindless ecstasy, the dual combination of his most egregious zones being Entity-handled driving him straight home to Nutville. “‘M gonna cum, ‘m cumming, 제발 내게 정액 보내주세요, I’m cumming-!” _Oh hey look, the sun’s back in town and it’s blinding me!_

The saboteur throws his head back and _roars_ to the sky, thrashing while his hips bucked forward with heavy spurts of semen, pure carnal pleasure taking over his senses. The Entity didn’t let up one bit, continuing to fuck and stroke him and _holy mother of God was the Entity cumming to because his ass felt way fuller-_

After an eternity of blissful agony, Jake finally starts to come down from his high to be greeted with overstimulation, the deity continuing its relentless assault on his senses and still holding him fast. Usually, Jake would enjoy a bit of overstim, but his soul has disappeared out of his ass and he really can’t take anymore _but what are words._ “Duughhhh-” _Come on what the hell was that?_

“Ssstohup. St-oph!” To his _immense relief, it did_. Afterglow and relaxation washed over him, his head dropping forwards and muscles tensing while the bonds around him started to slack, and he was aware of being placed _gently_ on the floor, onto some clean blankets and pillows.

He was also aware of oil leaking out between his legs from his delightfully sore entrance. _A lot of it._ Moaning, he rolled over onto his back and _felt the oil shift within him_ while it made its slippery way back down from whence it came. _Now that was actually some hentai shit. And kinda hot. And he kinda felt bloated._

 _“I take it then you are satisfied?”_ He muttered an affirmative, struggling to keep his eyes open as a blanket was draped around him. _“You were a very good partner. If you don’t mind, I will do this again in the future- and yes, that was one of the closest things to an orgasm I can get. Sleep well, Jake.”_ Tentacles solidifying into chitin claws, they ascended into the air, and left Jake to sleep.

_“Hmmmmm, but first, I think I’ll try Dwight again.”_


End file.
